memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Spock (alternatieve realiteit)
Voor de tegenhanger uit de normale realiteit, zie Spock. | moeder = | broer = Sybok (halfbroer) | huwelijkse staat = | vrouw = | kinderen = | familieleden = Sasak, Selek, T'Pel, Skon, Solkar | serienummer = | beroep = | bondgenootschap = Federatie Starfleet | acteur = Zachary Quinto, Jacob Kogan | afbeelding2 = | beschrijving2 = |}} Spock is een half Vulcan en Mens. Zijn vader was getrouwd met een mens, waardoor hij beschouwd werd als een Hybrid. Hij had zich ingeschreven voor de Vulcan wetenschapsacademie, maar doordat de raad hem confronteerde als hybrid, besloot hij om de Starfleet academie te volgen. Hier kwam hij aan boord van de USS Enterprise waar hij eerste officier werd. Na de ontvoering van Pike, werd hij door Pike als kapitein van de Enterprise benoemd. Echter werd hij na de vernietiging van Vulcan op non actief gesteld omdat hij zijn emoties niet kon beheersen. Uiteindelijk besloot hij om Kirk te dienen als eerste officier en hem helpen met het redden van aarde. Op de Narada stal hij de Jellyfish waarmee hij het boorplatform vernietigde dat een gat in kern van Aarde aan het boren was. Hij stelde de Jellyfish in om de Narada te rammen waardoor er een zwart gat in de Narada ontstond die het schip opzoog. Na het redden van aarde werd hij aangesteld door James T. Kirk als zijn eerste officier. Voor Starfleet Spock werd geboren in 2230 op de planeet Vulcan. Hij was de zoon van de Vulcan Sarek en de mens Amanda Grayson. Toen Spock klein was werd hij vaak geconfronteerd met het feit dat hij een hybride was, een mengeling van Vulcan en een andere soort. Ook had hij moeite om zijn emoties te beheersen. Op een dag werd hij, net als alle andere dagen, geconfronteerd met het feit dat hij een hybride was. Zijn medeleerlingen pestten hem daarmee waardoor Spock uiteindelijk zijn kalmte verloor doordat ze zijn vader een verrader noemde. Hij vloog de jongen aan en sloeg hem een paar keer waardoor hij naar de rector geroepen werd. Zijn vader Sarek kwam naar hem toe en Spock vroeg hem waarom Sarek met een mens getrouwd was, waarop Sarek antwoordde dat dat de meest logische keus was omdat hij de ambassadeur van Vulcan op Aarde was. Jaren later had Spock zich ingeschreven voor de Vulcan wetenschapsacademie waar hij wilde studeren. Ook had hij zich in geschreven voor de Starfleet academie, omdat dat volgens hem een logische actie was. Spock was bij de raad geroepen om te beslissen of hij deel kon uitmaken van de Vulcan academie. De raad was onder de indruk van zijn score, vooral omdat hij een hybride was. Spock, die boos was omdat de raad hem daarmee discrimineerde, besloot toen om de Starfleet academie te volgen. Spock vroeg vlak voor zijn vertrek of zijn moeder trots op hem zou zijn. Zijn moeder zei dat ze altijd trots op hem zou zijn, wat hij ook zou kiezen. Tijdens de Starfleet academie In zijn jaren op de Starfleet academie werd hij al gauw een commandant en later ook een instructeur op de academie. Spock was degene die de Kobayashi Maru test had geprogrammeerd, een test die nog nooit iemand gehaald had. De bedoeling van de test was dat mensen angst onder de ogen zagen. Toen Kadet James T. Kirk de test haalde, klaagde Spock hem aan, als een valsspeler, die de simulatie anders geprogrammeerd had, zodat hij de test zal kunnen winnen. Tijdens de horing werd het gesprek onderbroken nadat Aarde een noodoproep kreeg van Vulcan. Spock viel onder het commando van kapitein Pike die het bevel voerde op de USS Enterprise. Spock kreeg de functie van eerste officier. Ook was hij degene die verschillende Kadetten indeelde per schip. Tijdens de indeling werd Uhura ingedeeld op de USS Farragut, maar ze overtuigde Spock dat haar diensten veel beter van pas kwam op de Enterprise. Aan boord van de Enterprise Crisis op Vulcan Tijdens hun reis naar Vulcan werd Spock geconfronteerd met Kirk, die stiekem aan boord was gekomen. Kirk wist zeker dat ze in een val liepen. Spock was het echter in de eerste instantie niet met Kirk eens en eiste dat hij van de brug werd verwijderd. Na Uhura's stelling was Spock het echter toch met Kirk eens. Toen ze aankwamen op Vulcan had de Narada een boorplatform gelanceerd, dat alle communicatie en transporten onklaar maakte. Nadat Nero de Enterprise confronteerde, gaf hij Spock de schuld van de vernietiging van Romulus. Spock, die echter nog nooit op Romulus was geweest was verbaasd, maar door Nero's gepraat, realiseerde hij dat Nero van de toekomst kwam. Nero eiste dat hun kapitein aan boord van zijn schip de Narada kwam om te onderhandelen. Toen Pike het schip verliet, liet hij het bevel aan Spock over en benoemde Kirk tot eerste officier. Hij liet Kirk, Olsen en Sulu op het boorplatform landen zodat ze de boor onschadelijk konden maken. Toen dit echter was mislukt, en er een gat tot de kern van Vulcan zat, begon Vulcan langzamerhand uit elkaar te vallen. Spock straalde zich over naar de planeet en probeerde de grondleggers van de Vulcan cultuur te redden. Spock wist verschillende leden van de raad, zijn vader en zijn moeder naar de oppervlakte te brengen. Tijdens de transport viel Spock's moeder echter naar benden en Chekov wist haar niet over te stralen op het schip. Seconde daarna werd Vulcan vernietigd doordat Nero de rode materie in de kern van de planeet gooide waardoor er een zwart gat ontstond in de planeet waardoor de planeet opgezogen werd. Spock die net zijn moeder en planeet verloren had, beval om koers te zetten naar het ontmoetingspunt met de vloot. De Narada was ondertussen al in warp gegaan met Pike nog aan boord. Na de vernietiging van Vulcan Spock gaf het bevel om de Enterprise naar het ontmoetingspunt met de vloot te brengen. Kirk, die het daarmee niet eens was, kwam in opstand tegen Spock. Kirk die de beveiliging neersloeg, viel op de grond bewusteloos neer nadat Spock hem in zijn nekspieren kneep. Spock besloot om toen Kirk achter te laten op Delta vega, een planeet in het territorium van de Vulcans. Delta vega staat bekend als een onveilige ijsplaneet, waarop je de planeet Vulcan kan zien. Na het verlies van zijn moeder en planeet probeerde Uhura, Spock's vriendin, hem te steunen omdat hij een moeilijke tijd doorstond. Toen Kirk en Scotty aan boord van de Enterprise wisten te stralen, ondervroeg Spock ze op de brug, waar ze heen werden gebracht. Spock van de toekomst, was teruggereist in de tijd samen met Nero en hielp Kirk met het overstralen naar de Enterprise. Hij vertelde Kirk dat hij het bevel moest overnemen en kon dit doen door Spock emotioneel te maken. Kirk die tot dan toe geen succes had om Spock emotioneel te laten worden maakte een opmerking, dat Spock niet van zijn moeder hield, die net vermoord was door Nero op Vulcan. Spock verloor toen zijn geduld en viel Kirk aan. Hij greep Kirk bij zijn keel en kneep hem dicht. Door toedoen van zijn vader, wist Spock zich weer te beheersen en stelde zichzelf buiten dienst, omdat hij zijn emoties niet meer in bedwang had. Spock liep toen naar de transporter kamer, naar de plek waar zijn moeder voor zijn ogen verdween. Sarek, Spock's vader, kwam hem opzoeken en vertelde hem dat hij altijd al een kind van twee werelden was geweest. Sarek vertelde hem dat hij ooit loog, toen hij Spock vertelde dat hij met zijn moeder getrouwd was omdat het de meest logische keuze was, maar omdat hij van haar hield. Dit wist Spock van mening te veranderen en meldde zich weer aan voor dienst. Onder het bevel van Kirk reisden ze naar Aarde. Door toedoen van Chekov wisten ze onzichtbaar te zijn in ringen van Saturnus. Spock en Kirk tijdens de reddingsmissie van Aarde Spock bevestigde het feit dat de Enterprise onzichtbaar was door de straling van de ringen van Saturnus en kwam daar uit warp. Door de nieuwe formule van de oudere Spock konden ze aan boord van de Narada stralen. Spock en Kirk maakten zich klaar in de transportkamer totdat Uhura Spock gedag kwam zeggen. Uhura kuste Spock en Spock noemde haar Nyota. Kirk, die altijd al haar eerste naam wilde weten, vroeg aan Spock of Nyota haar roepnaam was, waarop Spock antwoordde: Ik heb daar geen commentaar op. Scott die verzekerde, dat als het schip logisch gebouwd was, dat Spock en Kirk op een plek zouden verschijnen waar geen Romulanen waren. Spock en Kirk werden echter getransporteerd op een plek waar veel Romulanen waren. Spock opende meteen het vuur en ze wisten alle Romulans in de kamer buiten gevecht te stellen. Onder dekking van Kirk wist Spock een mind melt te doen met één van de Romulanen waardoor hij de locatie van de Jellyfish en Pike wist. Spock haastte zich naar de Jellyfish waar zijn stem herkend werd. Op dat moment had Spock het vermoeden dat het schip uit de toekomst kwam. Kirk verzekerde hem dat het allemaal goed zou komen en Spock nam plaats in de besturingsstoel. Kirk ging achter Pike aan. Spock activeerde de Jellyfish en vloog de hangar uit. Hij vernietigde de muur waardoor hij het schip kon verlaten. De Narada, die het boorplatform al gelanceerd had richting Aarde bleef in positie. Spock vloog in de atmosfeer en vernietigde het Boorplatform gemakkelijk. Daarna vloog Spock naar de Narada, waarop Nero vervolgens torpedo's op hem afvuurde. Spock ging warp in om de torpedo's te ontwijken. Toen hij warp uit ging zat de Narada op zijn hielen. Spock wist echter dat hij de Narada moest rammen, zodat de rode materie in het schip zou activeren zodat de Narada vernietigd zou worden. Spock vloog met volle snelheid op het schip af, waardoor Nero alle wapens op hem af vuurde. Opeens kwam de Enterprise te hulp en vernietigde de torpedo's zodat Spock een ramkoers kon instellen op de Narada. Vlak voor de Jellyfish de Narada ramdee, wist Scotty, Spock van het schip over te stralen. Ook werden Kirk en Pike levend uit het schip getransporteerd. Op de Enterprise riep Kirk Nero aan en bood ze hun hulp aan. Spock was het echter niet mee eens, maar zei dat zijn keuze niet gebaseerd was op logica. Nero wilde liever 1000 keer de vernietiging van Romulus zien, dan hulp van hun te krijgen. Kirk reageerde hierop en viel de Narada aan, die langzamerhand werd opgezogen door het zwarte gat. Spock na het redden van Aarde Nadat Spock en Kirk de Aarde hadden gered, stelde Spock zich kandidaat als Kirk's eerste officier, die werd gepromoveerd tot kapitein. Kirk accepteerde zijn aanbod en begonnen aan hun eerste officiële missie. (Star Trek) Tijdlijn *2232 **Spock geboren. *2254 **Spock programmeerde de Kobayashi Maru test. *2258 **Spock wordt eerste officier op de Enterprise. **Spock's moeder sterft en Vulcan werd vernietigd voor zijn ogen. **Spock wordt eerste officier op de Enterprise onder het bevel van Kirk. Gezegdes "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What do you need? Tell me. Tell me." "I need everyone to continue performing admirably." : - Nyota Uhura en Spock. "So, her first name is Nyota?" "I have no comment on the matter." : - Kapitein James Kirk en Spock. "kapitein, what are you doing?" "Showing them compassion. It may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus. It's logic, Spock. I thought you'd like that." "No, not really. Not this time." : - Spock en kapitein James Kirk. bg:Спок (алтернативната реалност) de:Spock (Neue Zeitlinie) en:Spock (alternate reality) eo:Spock (novfilmspegula) fr:Spock (chronologie alternative) it:Spock (realtà alternativa) ja:スポック（新時間軸） ru:Спок (альтернативная реальность) Categorie:Alternatieve realiteit bewoners Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Hybriden Categorie:Vulcans Categorie:Wetenschappers Categorie:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personeel (alternatieve realiteit) Categorie:Starfleet personeel (alternatieve realiteit) Categorie:Aandacht nodig